


Охота | The Hunt

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Челлендж [7]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Doll cosplay, Gen, Installation art, OZDZ - Freeform, Photo Shoots, Photoset, doll miniature, Инсталляция, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, Фотосет
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Хищник и его добыча
Series: Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Охота | The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> 4 фото

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GCC.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GCA.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GDg.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GCD.jpg)


End file.
